


Breakfast in Bed

by abbeyjewel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lover brings him breakfast.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money out of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



Harry groaned groggily as he slowly drifted into consciousness. He never much liked waking up early in the morning, so when he had the chance to sleep in, he took it. Even now he was fighting a war with his eyelids, trying to keep them closed and sleep for longer. In doing so, he hadn’t realized there was no warm body he was cuddled up to, like he had fallen asleep with. He felt around with his arm, trying to locate his lover without opening his eyes. 

Instantly he was wide awake, eyes open wide and searching. His lover wasn’t in bed with him. He didn’t panic for long, because in the next moment the door on the other side of the room opened. Harry turned and instantly relaxed, relieved. Harry knew he didn’t need to be worried, but it was such a hard habit to break. He had spent years refusing to love because those he loved were so much at risk. And even more worry was put into this man, this man who risked his life much more than any of his other loved ones were able to. 

“Harry,” The other man paused. “I thought you’d stay asleep for longer.” He carefully balanced the tray in his arms and closed the door gently behind him. He moved in long strides over to the bed, standing at Harry’s side. He set the tray on a flat part of the bed beside Harry, and took his place sitting on the edge. Harry caught his hand quickly and pressed the hand to his lips, hard. 

“Where did you go?” Harry asked in a small voice. A voice that Harry hated. This feeling of worry and neediness Harry hated so much, but at times he really couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes and felt his lover push his free hand through Harry’s hair. He relaxed again, not even remembering tensing. 

“I made you breakfast.” The soft voice responded. So soft and unlike how it was while Harry was in school. It was hard to believe they were the same person. 

“Breakfast in bed?” Harry smiled and hummed slightly as the fingers continued their way through his hair again and again. “How very unlike you, Severus.” When he opened his eyes to look up into those inky black eyes, there was a scowl on Severus’ face. Not even a moment passed and his features softened. 

“You think it not like me to dote on my lover?” Harry hummed again in agreement, a hint of a teasing smile on his lips. Severus almost scowled again, but instead he responded by pressing a piece of toast to Harry’s lips. “Then I must simply prove you wrong and dote on you all morning.” Harry simply smiled as he took a bite of buttered toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Em! :D


End file.
